


Unconditionally

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Oral Receiving (m & f), Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You're a screenwriter who begins a whirlwind relationship with Pedro Pascal.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

Your heart quickens inside of your chest when you lay your eyes on him. You take in his disheveled chestnut brown hair and wide smile. His coffee colored eyes crinkle as he smiles at you.

“Pedro, this is Y/N,” Kendrick says as he pats Pedro’s shoulder. “She’s the writer I told you about.”

Pedro nods once and holds his hand out. “Nice to meet you.”

Your hand had been shaky but once it was inside of his grip, your nerves calmed. You smile back saying, “nice to meet you too.”

You feel his thumb rub over the back of your hand, a gentle and calming gesture. It made you feel at ease, like he knew meeting him had sent your nerves into overdrive. When he let go of your hand, you suddenly felt cold, alone. Meeting people for the first time was unbearable for you but you knew you had to do it. Especially with big star on the small screen actor Kendrick Sanders – an African American gay male – as one of your best friends. 

You spent the rest of the night with a few other people you knew, occasionally lifting your eyes to find Pedro in the crowd. You wonder if you were more extroverted would you have talked to him more or just simply thought he was another friend of Kendrick’s; someone you’d only come across now and again. 

You don’t see Pedro again until a Christmas party Kendrick hosts six months later at a swanky hotel in lower Manhattan. You’re dressed in a tea-length red dress with a light black jacket. You are making small talk with someone when Kendrick approaches you.

“He’s here,” Kendrick says as he pulls you aside.

You raise your eyebrows. “Who?”

“Pedro.” Kendrick smiles as he laughs.

“I don’t care,” you whisper back, but part of you did.

“Oh! Come on Y/N! I saw you looking for him at my birthday party after you sheepishly walked away from him.” Kendrick sips at his drink. “You should go say hi.”

You roll your eyes, “he probably won’t remember me.”

Kendrick smiles even wider; his eyes seem to twinkle. “Who knows. Go say hi.”

Your eyes travel across the ballroom and they land on Pedro’s form. He has a beer bottle in one hand and the other in the pocket of his trousers. He’s nodding his head and smiling, listening to whoever grabbed his ear for a conversation.

“Go,” Kendrick hisses from behind you.

“I don’t like you.” You hiss back.

Kendrick laughs. “You do. Go for it girl.”

You sigh as you straighten your jacket and begin walking over towards Pedro. Getting closer to him you realize he’s talking to Brie Larson. You stop and turn around.  
Kendrick is right there, and he turns you back around, “go. Don’t let some blondie stand in your way.”

You swallow. “Kendrick. No.”

“Yes.” Kendrick says as he places his hand on your back, moving you forward. “We’ve been friends for years now Y/N. I know the look in your eyes when you want something, someone.”

“I don’t like you.” You repeat.

“You do.” Kendrick says as you two are mere feet away from Pedro.

Your heart’s pounding loudly in your chest as you take the last few steps toward Pedro. He must have seen you out of his peripheral vision because he looks up and over at you. He smiles, one side of his mouth is higher than the other. His mustache is thinner but he’s still the same Pedro you met months before. Without any hesitation he moves away from Brie and walks over, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from Kendrick, towards the open doors leading to the balcony overlooking the city on a surprisingly mild winter evening.

You feel his thumb over the back of your hand. It calms you instantly.

“Kendrick said you’d be here.” Pedro finally says when you two are outside.

Wait. What?, you think. “He did?”

Pedro nods. “I asked who was going to be here. He didn’t mention you until I asked him specifically if you were coming.”

Your eyes dart back into the ballroom. You see Kendrick smiling at you and raising his glass. You didn’t know if you were hateful or thankful, maybe both. “He didn’t say you would be here,” you say finally finding your voice.

Pedro sips at his beer, shrugs his shoulders. “How have you been?”

“Good. You?” You ask as your eyes glide over Pedro’s nearly six-foot-tall body.

“Glad I get a break for a few weeks. Go back to Chile and visit my family.” Pedro looks you over. “What are your plans for the holidays?”

“Not sure.” Which was the truth. “Finish writing the pilot for Kendrick’s show. Maybe work on the book I’ve been writing.”

“Book?” 

“Yes.”

“What’s it about?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on. Tell me. I love to read.”

You sigh and rest against the railing. “Woman loses her daughter; decides she wants to teach English aboard to get away from everyone’s sad stares. Falls in love, gets kidnap, finds herself. Yadda yadda.” You didn’t want to bore him with any more details. 

“Interesting. I request the first copy now.”

You smile, “I’ll make a note.”

“Any plans to see your family?”

You shrug, “I really haven’t finalized anything but yes, I probably will see them.”

“Where are you from?”

“Midwest.” You give him a vague response. He doesn’t need to know everything.

“So you’re a transplant to New York?”

“Yes. A few years ago. An old friend from college wanted to come out here for a summer internship. She knew I wanted to write and told me to find one too, so I did. I met Kendrick during that summer.” 

Kendrick had been starting out as an actor on a television show, which you had interned on. You two became fast friends and you had moved up to writing for the show instead of being a measly intern. Eventually a few other shows had hired you out to help them, so you had moved on but kept in touch with Kendrick. Then at his birthday party Kendrick told you about his idea for a new show and he wanted you to write the pilot, and the entire season, which would consist of six episodes for now. You were meeting with Netflix in January to pitch it to them.

Music drifted out the doors and greeted your ears. The melody was soft and slow.

Pedro places his empty bottle on a tray as a waiter walked by. He then held out his hand, “wanna dance?”

You swallow at his outstretched hand. “I’m not much of a…”

“You’ll be fine. Come on.” Pedro says as he wiggles his fingers.

You grab his hand and let him lead you back inside to the dance floor. He gathers you in his arms. One hand resting on your back as he takes your right hand into his left. Your free hand travels up his arm and rests gently on his shoulder. You keep your gaze focused on the top three buttons of the black dress top he is wearing, for you feel if you look into his eyes, you’ll become jittery and clammy. 

Seconds tick by before Pedro whispers, “do you want to have dinner with me?”

You tense up in his arms. Him asking you to dinner – what in the…?

“We can wait till January. No rush.” He says lightly.

You don’t trust how your voice will sound if you speak. You nod your head and hum a “mmhmm.”

He laughs lightly as he removes his hand from your back and places it under your chin. He lifts it slowly, making you look into his eyes. His thumb strokes your jawline, he then strokes your cheek, causing you to blush.

You drink in the look he’s giving you. One of smitten and kindness. His look, his touch calms you. When other men have looked at you this way, your heart had always quickened inside your chest but with Pedro it’s the complete opposite. You think of a saying you’ve heard before – when you meet your soul mate everything is calm. Could Pedro be…? You don’t complete the thought. You were just two people who knew the same guy, yet the same guy was trying to set you two up.

“Ever been kissed under the mistletoe?” His voice is soft, interrupting your thoughts.

“What?” You then process what he asked. “Uh, no.”

He lifts your chin slightly more, revealing to you he had stopped dancing and moved the two of you under the mistletoe hanging above your heads.

You return your gaze to Pedro. Not sure if you are wanting him to plant one on you in a room of people both of you have either had or are currently working with. You swallow as you open your mouth, but Pedro stops you by placing his mouth on yours. 

His lips are soft and gentle. His mustache tickles your upper lip and you want more. You could get lost in his kiss; you want to get lost in his kiss. If there weren’t others in the room, you’d probably ask him to take you right then and there.

Pedro pulls you closer to him as he pulls slightly away from your lips.

“Pedro,” you whisper, your eyes still closed.

Pedro traces your swollen lips. “Y/N.”

You open your eyes and look at him. You want more, need more. Dare you ask him for more and without a second thought you say, “again. Please.”

Without stalling, he complies and merges his mouth with yours again. This time he keeps an arm wrapped around you and uses his free hand to cup your cheek. His fingers travel into your Y/H/C hair as you become greedy.

Your hands are on the lapel of his jacket, keeping him in place as your lips move against his. You take the risk and push your tongue against his lips, and he opens them, letting you get a taste of him, a taste of the beer he was drinking before. You don’t want this kiss to end, you don’t want to wait to January, but you know you must. You reach up with a hand placing it on the back of his head, your fingers threading themselves through his soft locks of chestnut brown hair.

Pedro gives into your kiss, into your greediness. He’s just as greedy. He wanted more after the first taste. Was a little afraid to ask but glad you wanted more, and he gave you more without question.

You’re the first to pull way but you’re still wrapped in Pedro’s left arm. You reach up and trace his swollen lips. You want those lips all over your skin, you want to feel the prickliness of his mustache along your skin, sending shivers down your spine, and goosebumps across your flesh. You want him all to yourself.

“January can’t come soon enough,” you breathlessly say.

He smiles, “agreed.”  
——-  
“When’s the date again?” Kendrick asks for the umpteenth time.

You roll your eyes. “Friday night.”

“Where is he taking you?”

“I don’t know.”

“What are you are wearing?”

“I don’t know.” You ground out.

Kendrick sighs. “He tell you what you need to wear or, you know, give you any hints.”

“He said it’s nice.”

Kendrick purses his lips together. “So dinner at least.”

“Yes.” You sigh as the two of you walk out of Netflix’s headquarters.

Once outside in the mild California January air you finally face each other, hug and giggle. Netflix had just said yes to Kendrick’s show and wanted to start filming as soon as March. You had already begun working on the fourth episode because over the holiday break you had plenty of time to write and think about the kiss you had shared with Pedro.  
You two had exchanged numbers and kept in contact. Sending texts to each other, even Facetiming here and there. He had finally told you a week ago he was returning to New York City and told you he was taking you out this Friday evening. You knew you would be back in time for the date.

“Somewhere nice,” Pedro had told you. He had said nothing else.

Now Kendrick squeezed you before letting go. “Let’s go shopping.”

“For what?”

“A new dress. For you, for your date! We are in Los Angeles. Let’s go down to Rodeo Drive.”

“Fine, but nothing too racy, or revealing! I am not putting out on the first date however…” your mind wondered off to the kiss you and Pedro had shared at the Christmas party.

“However?” Kendrick asks.

”No. I am not putting out on the first date. Especially since it’s Pedro.”

“The man of your dreams,” Kendrick says over your voice when you mention Pedro’s name.

You laugh. “Whatever Kenny.”

“Hey!” Kendrick says teasingly. “I hate that.”

You smile. “I know.”

Both of you walk down towards the parking lot relishing in the fact you both had just scored a show with Netflix, and you were going on a date with Pedro Pascal.

\-------

On Friday evening, back in the bitter cold of a New York City winter, you stand looking at your reflection in a floor length mirror. Your makeup was light, not too heavy. Your Y/H/C hair was wavy and went down just past your shoulders. The dress you and Kendrick had decided on fit you perfectly even with the few curves you had and wasn’t too revealing. The lavender color was beautiful when you first laid your eyes on upon the dress hanging on display inside the first store you and Kendrick had walked into, and once you had tried it on, you didn’t want to try anything else on.

“Perfect dress for the perfect date,” Kendrick had said once you stepped out of the fitting room.

You had looked yourself over in the mirror and did a 360. Yes, it was perfect.

The dress was tea-length, the kind of length you preferred. You were never one for short skirts and tight, revealing clothing. You rarely put yourself out there and it was partially because you were an introvert through and through. You enjoyed sweatpants and baggy shirts and hoodies. Even Kendrick knew you weren’t one to put yourself out there, yet he had become one of your best friends and pushed you further in your life, in your career then you could ever believe.

Now you smooth out the silk material before turning around and grabbing your wristlet which had your phone, some money, a spare lip-gloss and a condom at Kendrick’s request.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You had hissed at Kendrick when he handed one over to you.

“Always be prepared sweetie,” Kendrick had said with a smirk.

“I am not putting out…”

Kendrick had raised his eyebrows. “You never know. The way you two kissed at the Christmas party…honey, you two should have gotten a room that night!”

You had slapped Kendrick’s arm playfully and felt a surge of heat go off throughout your entire body. “I hate you.”

Kendrick had shrugged then placed the condom in the wristlet. “You love me, and you’ll love me even more when you use it.”

“I will not be thinking of you when I use it.”

“Good. Don’t.” Kendrick had said with a laugh.

The doorbell chimed throughout the apartment you shared with your old college friend. She was at work but had wished you luck before leaving. You hadn’t even told her who the date was with and you planned to keep it that way.

You smile as you walk from your room down the hallway to the front door. You open it and are greeted by a smiling Pedro in a black suit, with a white top. He’s holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. “Come in.”

Pedro walks into your apartment and with his free hand he pulls you to him and kisses you deeply.

You moan lightly as you wrap your arms around his neck, returning the deep kiss. Oh, god, how you’ve waited more than long enough to feel his lips on yours and to feel his arms around you.

Pedro pulls away and presses his forehead against yours as he breathlessly says, “I’ve waited a month to kiss you. Was counting down the days. I don’t want to go that long again.”

“Me either,” you absently say as your fingers weave themselves through his hair. Wait. What?, you think as you slowly pull back. “Pedro…”

“I want to date you, only you. I’m ready to dive into this.” He looks at you as he strokes your cheek. “Are you?”

More than ever. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The maître d’ at The River Café guides you and Pedro to your table, which is nestled in a corner in front of the expansive window with its magnificent view of the NYC skyline and the Brooklyn Bridge. The city at night is before you across the East River. You had never seen the city like this before from this angle. It was a beautiful sight to behold – like the man who was mere inches away from you. 

The ambiance of the restaurant is romantic, serene. Piano music plays softly throughout the dining room. You had sneaked some peaks at other people, wondering if they knew who was sitting beside you. If they did, they kept to themselves. Everyone was focused on their food, the view, or the person sitting across from them.

Once you began glancing over the menu, a waiter approaches the table in a formal uniform of a white dress top, black tie and black pants. “Good evening. May I start you two out with something to drink?”

You wanted no alcohol. “Just water please. With lemon.”

“Same,” Pedro states.

After the waiter is gone you glance sideways at Pedro who is sitting next to you, not across. “If you wanted a cocktail it doesn’t bother me.”

“I want to look at you with clear eyes.”

Where is that fucking water?, you think as you smile at Pedro. A wave of heat courses through your body. You are not prepared for this, for him. Oh, god. 

“You and Kendrick met with Netflix?”

You clear your throat, “yes.”

Pedro smiles. “How was it?”

“Good.” You say as the waiter sets down the glass of water. You reach for it and take a big gulp. “They want to start shooting in March. Kendrick is setting up meetings with directors, casting agents. We have four episodes already penned. I just need to finish the last two.”

“What’s the show about?”

“Families. Drama. Death. Love. You know, basically everything that defines a dysfunctional family.” You take a sip of water. 

“Do you plan on being around for majority of the filming?” Pedro asks.

“Some of it. I’ve been hired to work on the last couple of episodes for Dearly Beloved.”

“You started there, didn’t you?”

“Yes. They reached out to me even before they announced the final season. They feel I can give everyone a good send off.”

The waiter reappears. “Ready to order?”

“Amish Chicken.” You say lightly.

“I’ll have the Niman Ranch Strip Steak,” Pedro says.

The waiter smiles and nods, grabs your menus and walks away. 

Pedro reaches into your lap and grabs your hand, interlacing his fingers with yours. Your eyes are focused on the sweat from the water glass as he leans over and presses his head against yours. 

You want to shriek back; you were never one for PDA. Your free hand fidgets with the silverware on the table because your nerves had been on overdrive. But his touch keeps you calm. Your nerves had stopped dancing once he held your hand in his.  
“Y/N,” Pedro whispers.

You swallow and breathe. His voice is kind, you hear the light hint of his accent more clearly. He could say your name over and over, and you would never tire of hearing it. You know if you speak your voice will squeak. The heat pulsating through your body makes you feel overly warm in the dress you are wearing. How could this man be so allured by you? 

The piano music stops for a moment. The next melody it begins to play is the same one you and Pedro had danced to at the night of the Christmas party. 

Once the notes become familiar to you, you glance at Pedro. “Please don’t ask me to dance.”

With his free hand, Pedro grabs your chin, strokes your jawline with his thumb. His touch is sending additional waves of electricity through your veins as your heart bumps rapidly inside of your chest. “Your heart is pounding Y/N.”

“I, uh,” you pause. “No man has ever been so…intrigued by me before. It’s a little overwhelming.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Never. “No.”

“Have you been hurt in the past?”

“We are all broken Pedro. In one way or another.” You whisper.

“How badly?”

“He believed someone else over me. And we were together for six years. We were engaged too.”

“When did this all happen? The breakup?”

“Last March.” You look down. “Kendrick cancelled everything for a week to be by my side. My roommate was there for me too. Those two are the closest people to me besides my family. I don’t think I would’ve survived, moved on if it weren’t for them.”

“If I am going too fast, please let me know. I don’t want to rush into this unless you know you are ready.” Pedro says as he presses his forehead to yours. “I want you to know if you fall, I will catch you.”

You appreciate Pedro’s honesty. You feel in your gut his words are sincere, you also feel he doesn’t want to hurt you because he’s enamored with you. You know you are ready. It’s been ten months and you were ready to dive back into dating. “I told you I was ready to dive in,” you reach out and cup his cheek. 

Pedro grins, “well hopefully not into the East River because it would be freezing!”

You laugh and smile as he places a chaste kiss against your lips. He pulls away from you slowly, but you reach out and pull him back in, not caring what the other patrons of the restaurant are thinking.

Someone clearing their throat breaks you two apart. The waiter smiles down at you two while he places dishes in front of you. “Enjoy.”

You blush as you turn and face the plate of food in front of you. Pedro swipes his thumb over the back of your hand. A gesture, you were beginning to feel, only meant for you.

\-------

The waiter clears both of your plates after finishing dinner. The Amish Chicken was the best thing you had ever tasted, except for the man sitting to your left. You wonder how the other parts of his body would taste and at the thought of this, you drink some water. 

Your mind thinks back to last March. The moment you had opened the door and seen Will’s face. His look was of pure anger as he stormed in.

“You’re having an affair?!” He had shouted.

“What? No.” You had said with a calm voice. “Will, what are you talking about?”

He had paced before turning to you saying, “Chris came by and told me – him and you have been sleeping together!”

“I am not sleeping with Chris Evans! I don’t like him that way!” You had shouted back as you walked up to Will and took his face into your hands. “I love you!”

“He says you two love each other! It’s been going on for a while.”

Tears had begun flowing from your eyes. “I’ve never slept with him, or anyone else while we have been together.”

“He showed me pictures Y/N!”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” You had retorted.

“It doesn’t matter! It’s over!” Will had calmed slightly. “It’s over.”

You had tried to stop him, but he stormed out of the apartment like he had when he first entered. You had closed the door behind him and sank to the floor. After that night you had stopped working with Evans who eventually admitted to you, months later, “he wasn’t good enough for you. I was, I am.”

“You ruined my life,” you had whispered to Chris. “I despise you Evans.”

After the dreadful night of Will lashing out at you, you stopped working with Evans on his script. Didn’t even accept his calls or answer his texts. 

Will had asked for the ring back. Kendrick took it to him and stopped talking to him. The two had worked together on Blue Bloods. Will and Kendrick were more acquaintances than friends. 

“He hurt you sweetie.” Kendrick had told you. “He doesn’t matter to me. You do.”

Your mind returns to the present as you watch Pedro sign the check. You wonder what would happen to Kendrick if this relationship doesn’t work. Kendrick’s your best friend, but also a friend of Pedro’s. They had worked on Equalizer 2 together, even Graceland. Kendrick had told you Pedro was in NYC for his birthday party and that’s why he had invited him. Kendrick had told Pedro who was going to be there, your name came up.

“He said he had heard of you.” Kendrick had said. 

“So you figured it best to set us up?” You had laughed. Both of you were having dinner in Los Angeles, on the same night you had bought your dress.

Kendrick had shrugged. “He seemed interested. Figured invite him and go from there.” Kendrick had glared at you. “But you walked away from him before you two could have an actual conversation.”

“Uh, you do know me right? Quiet, reserved.” You had retorted. “Besides he’s now a hot commodity because of The Mandalorian.”

“Please tell me that’s not going to stop you!?” Kendrick had hissed.

You had shrugged. “I don’t know. Will was low key, and now Pedro…,” you had paused.  
“Pedro’s going to be known more and I’m just not into the whole major celebrity thing.”

“You’re beautiful Y/N. You may be bookish, quiet, a fabulous writer who prefers to be behind the scenes, but you are beautiful. Inside and out.” Kendrick had squeezed your hand in a reassuring gesture. “You shouldn’t care what the world thinks as long as Pedro is by your side.” Kendrick had grinned. “And me too, of course.”

You smile, knowing you love Kendrick and cherish him as your best friend.

“What’s going on in your mind?” Pedro’s voice cuts through your thoughts.

“Nothing.” You squeak out. Did your voice just really sound like that?

“Tell me.” Pedro says.

You smile at him. “Not telling you.”

Pedro shrugs and stands, “let’s go.” He isn’t too taken back by you not telling him. He’ll eventually get it out of you soon enough.

You nod as you stand then follow him towards the front of the restaurant where he grabs both of your coats. He helps you into yours before putting his own on. The two of you walk out into the gentle winter wind where you walk down the pier and towards the street where Pedro hails a cab.

“Where to?” The driver asks, as you two settle into the backseat.

Pedro and you look at one another. Neither of you had discussed where this night would go, where you two would end up. Pedro was about to open his mouth, but you blurt out your address before he could make a sound.

You smile sheepishly at him as he pulls you against him.

“Do you want me to say goodnight at your door?” Pedro whispers.

Part of you did, part of you didn’t. You had told yourself you weren’t going to put out. But this man beside you, he’s a game changer. Was he worth the risk? You have a sly smile on your face as you let out a breath saying, “walk me to my door and we’ll go from there.”

He cups your cheek as he says, “what were you thinking about?”

“You.” It was sort of the truth.

Pedro raises an eyebrow. “Tell me.”

You swallow. “No. I will never tell you.”

“Tell me on our fifth date.”

“Think we’ll last that long?”

“Even longer.” He smirks. “At least I know it was me.”

You pull him towards you and capture his mouth with his. You feel his arms wrap around you, deepening the kiss, holding onto you. You wanted no one else but him. 

\-------  
Around 20 minutes later the taxi stops outside of your building. Pedro escorts you to your floor, then boxes you, with you facing the door, in between him and the door. You fidget for your key inside the wristlet as Pedro runs a hand up and down your side.

You squirm as you say, “stop.”

“I can’t.” Pedro whispers.

“You’re making this extremely difficult to say goodnight to you once I open the door.”

He brushes aside some of your hair. “You shouldn’t have ran your hand up and down my chest in the taxi.” His voice teasingly adds, “among other things.”

If he would’ve been looking at you, he would’ve seen your cheeks turn bright red. You couldn’t resist it, resist him. You were making out with him in the back of a taxi. You had never down that sort of thing with Will, or any other man before. You had also, absentmindedly, might have undone a button or two on his shirt.

You turn and face him. See the top two buttons undone on his shirt. Yeah, you definitely unbuttoned those. How long has it been?, you think. Pedro presses his lips against yours as you recall it’s been months.

“Y/N,” Pedro growls against your lips. One hand is still on the door, while the other is on your lower back.

This is your apartment, you remind yourself. You make the rules. If he says no then he’s toast. 

“Promise me one thing if I let you in and we go through with…”

“Ask away.”

You caress his cheek as you press your forehead to his. “Promise me you’ll be here in the morning.”

He pulls you into his arm and kisses you. “I promise.”

Without waiting you pull away and open the door. You pull him into your apartment by his hand. You close the door behind you and fuse your mouth to his again as you place the wristlet on the entry table. You unbutton your coat as Pedro keeps his lips on yours and his hands travel under your coat. You throw the coat off to the side, not minding where it lands. Your roommate is gone for work down in Jersey, she’ll be there all weekend. 

Your hands grab for Pedro’s jacket, helping him shrug it off. He tosses it to the floor as your hands travel up his white button-down top. Your fingers scrambling to unbutton the rest of them.

Pedro unzips your dress and reaches in to touch your skin. It’s feels as delicate as the inside of a flower pedal against his warm hands. He hears a soft, mouth gasping moan you let out at his touch. “Hermosa,” Pedro whispers against your mouth, “beautiful.”

You reach up and trace Pedro’s jawline, feeling some of the light fuzz along his cheeks. You sigh contently as you look at him saying, “I’ve never done sex on the first date thing Pedro. I,” you pause, “you—you are worth the risk I am taking. Hoping you stick around for more than just a one—“

Pedro crushes his mouth to yours. He pulls away slowly as he looks into your Y/E/C eyes, brushes some of your Y/H/C hair out of your face and behind your ear. “I don’t intend making you a one-night stand Y/N. I intend on making you the one I need and want for the rest of my nights, for the rest of my life.”

Pedro’s blunt admission surprises you, overwhelms you. You two know each other but don’t know each other well enough to stake a deep valid claim on one another; yet Pedro had done just that.

“Pedro,” you whisper. You weren’t sure if you were ready to dive as deep as the deepest point in the ocean. Yet here was Pedro revealing his honesty, revealing his intentions, and clearing revealing his heart to you in this vulnerable moment. You had just told him he was worth the risk. You didn’t want to break his heart; you don’t ever want to break his heart. You know, you feel you want no one else, just him. Just Pedro. No one else will ever do after him. 

Your reach out and run your fingers through his hair as you kiss his lips. You then kiss along one side of his jawline then down his long neck. You reach down with one hand and run it slowly up his chest as you pull faintly away and look up at his coffee colored eyes. You see the kindness, sincerity in them. You’re at a loss for words. For the first time in your life you are speechless. You’re looking into his eyes with the same kindness and sincerity, with a sprinkle of gentleness. 

Pedro knows you want him. He knows he laid out his intentions, almost bared his entire heart to you – something he hasn’t done in years. Not with any woman who has caught his eye and held his attention for the handful of short-term relationships he has had in the past after he had his heart broken by the woman, he thought was the one for him. You look at him as though he is being seen for the first time. You look at him and he feels his heart yearning to heal since his heart was broken all those years ago. Pedro looks into your eyes and knows you are willing to dive deep like he is.

He cups the back of your neck and brings his mouth crashing down onto yours. He feels your hands loop around his neck, feels you returning the kiss just as feverishly as he is. Senses you moving your legs, you walking him back towards your room without you lifting your soft mouth from his. 

Once inside your bedroom, you pull away from his mouth and look into his eyes before you travel your gaze down. You place on your hands on his well-defined muscular stomach, your fingers tracing the ridges of muscles lightly. You then proceed to move your fingers up his chest slowly. Your hands traveling under the shirt as you move your hands over his broad shoulders. You push the shirt down and off him.

You swallow before he pulls you up against him. He travels his hands slowly up and down your back before grabs the fabric of your dress, slowly pulling it away from your body. His fingers glide over your shoulders, tracing the outline of the V neckline. You moan as his fingers touch the spot between your breasts. Pedro pushes the dress down off your shoulders, revealing your black strapless bra. He pushes it further down and lets it pool at your feet, revealing the black lace panties you’re wearing.

Pedro cups the back of your neck, bringing you to him. He crushes his mouth against yours as you reach down to his pants and begin unbuckling his belt. You remove it quickly, then your fingers are scrambling at unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

You reach in and find his cock hard. Pedro moans loudly at the feeling of your hand around him. He bites your lip teasingly as he walks you back towards the bed. You continue stroking his cock lightly and slowly, your thumb swirling around the tip as he leans down and nuzzles your neck. The sensation of his mustache is sending more pleasure waves throughout your body. You wonder how that mustache would feel on your breasts, your stomach, your inner thighs.

Pedro reaches around and unhooks your bra as your legs touch the bedframe. He slowly bends a knee on the mattress as he envelops you in his arms, both of you fall back on the mattress as Pedro dips his head into the curve of your neck, he groans lightly as you remove your hand from his hard cock. He reaches down with a hand and palms your core. He feels how hot and wet you are.

“Pedro,” you whisper as you feel his hand against your pussy. Then you feel his hand snake under the panties. His fingers opening your folds, and he begins rubbing your clit with his thumb. You moan loudly at his thumb on your clit. Fuck, is all you can think.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as he begins kissing down your chest, down the valley between your breasts. He kisses you down your stomach, he stops once he reaches your underwear.  


The prickliness of his mustache is sending your body into overdrive. The sensation of his mustache and light fuzz scrapping across your skin excites you. You arch your back as you feel him kiss your stomach, his mustache tickling you as he travels his mouth further south. You feel him hook his fingers under your panties, you feel him move them down over your hips and your legs, and finally off your body.

Pedro kisses his way back up your stomach, over your breasts. He licks a spot at the curve at your neck. A spot where you make a soft, gasping moan, a sound he only wants you to make for him. He is enjoying all of you, drinking you all in. He’s ready, and he knows you’re ready too. He kisses your swollen mouth. “Please tell me you have a condom.”

You blush in the darkness and smile, “yes. In my wristlet…but that’s back—”

He kisses you soundly, “don’t. Move.”

Pedro runs quickly from the room and is back seconds later. He’s unwrapping the condom and placing it over his cock. Before he kneels on the mattress, he takes in your naked body. It’s all his. Mine, he possessively growls in his head. He had never felt an instant connection with no one until he laid his eyes on you and shook your hand. He thought you weren’t interested when you had politely excused yourself only minutes into the short conversation you two had been having, but days later Kendrick had told him you were a reserved person, someone who enjoyed their solitude more than anything, and he wanted to know you even more. He had to see you again. And he was forever thankful to Kendrick when the Christmas party had arisen. Pedro had waited to hear your name from Kendrick, but he avoided your name all together until Pedro finally mustered the damn courage and pointblank asked him if you were going to be there. When Kendrick said you were, Pedro had begun counting the days until he laid his eyes on you. And now here you were, naked and ready for him. How quick, and slow, a month could be, he thinks.

Pedro kneels on the bed between your legs. He sees you watching him with your Y/E/C eyes. He keeps his eyes locked on you as you sit up and pull his mouth down and fuses your mouth his. He wanted to taste you elsewhere, but he didn’t want to go too far this go around. 

You kiss Pedro and pull him down on top of you. “I’m ready,” you whisper as you place your hand on his cheek.

He nods as he widens your legs, strokes his cock along your folds and enters your wet pussy slowly.

“Pe—Pedro,” you moan as your pussy opens for his cock and conforms to his girth and length. Your hands travel up his stomach and chest, resting atop his broad shoulders as he begins slowly thrusting in and out of you. You know he wants to make sure you can handle his entire length. Your fingers reach up into his hair as you arch your back when Pedro’s hard cock is completely inside after slowly entering you inch by inch with his slow thrusts.

Pedro nuzzles your neck; his teeth nips at your skin. You are so tight around him, so wet, so hot around his cock. He doesn’t want to move as he feels your pussy clench around his cock. He growls lowly as he feels your hands travel down his back and lightly touch the ridge of his ass. “Y/N,” Pedro grounds out at your featherlight touch.

You nip back at his neck as your fingers travel back up his back and thread through his hair. You roll hips up and back down. Pedro begins thrusting as you begin rolling your hips.

“Fuck,” Pedro growls. You rolling your hips and him thrusting into you is causing his orgasm to build up inside of him quickly. He doesn’t want to cum too quickly but knows he can’t hold on too much longer. 

Your orgasm is cresting inside of you as you and Pedro begin finding the same rhythm, begin moving as one. “Pedro,” you breathlessly whisper. You make your soft gasping moan sound as your climax begins to rollover your body. “Pedro,” you moan lowly as your fingers move from his hair to his back. They dig into his flesh as you feel Pedro thrust into you a few more times.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans as he thrusts into you. The feeling of you orgasming with his cock inside of you drives him off the cliff and he cums. Pedro looks down at you and sees your Y/E/C eyes looking up at him. He sees you smile widely at him as you reach up and touch his cheek. He takes your hand and kisses the inside of your wrist. He kisses down the delicate skin a couple more inches then returns his lips to the inside of your wrist. You sigh as he leans down and captures your mouth with his.

You loop your arms around his neck as you pull him down on top of you completely. You don’t mind the weight of his body on yours, don’t mind feeling his hot skin against yours. 

Pedro returns you greedy kiss and rolls you both onto your sides. His cock slips out of you slowly. He keeps his mouth glued to yours for a few more minutes before pulling away and stroking your cheek with his thumb. “I’ll be right back.”

“Not going anywhere,” you whisper as he leaves your bed.

You’re snuggled into the sheets when he returns a couple of minutes later. You feel him wrap your arms around you, you feel he has placed his underwear back on as well. You burrow into his warmth as he kisses you atop your head. You fall asleep satisfied and sedated.

When you wake up in the morning, Pedro is still there with his arms wrapped around you. Your heart soars as you smile. He kept his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Pedro finds you in the kitchen making omelets. He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you. He brushes your hair aside then nuzzles your neck.

“Smells delicious,” Pedro whispers.

You shrug and smile. “Fair warning, I don’t cook often.”

Pedro’s quiet as he licks a sweet spot. 

You sigh contently. You could get used to this. Mornings with Pedro. You frown down at the skillet on the stove – were you really thinking about the future so soon?

You turn around in his embrace. You swallow as you realize he’s shirtless. You bite your lip at seeing his chest in the morning light shining through the kitchen windows. 

“See something you like?”

“Yes,” you half whisper, half squeak.

Pedro brushes his lips against yours as he touches your cheek and sweeps his hand through your hair.

You return the kiss as your free hand travels up his chest. His skin is warm, soft. You reach Pedro’s long neck and glide your thumb up it then trace his jawline and feel the prickliness of fuzzy hairs along the strong bone.

The food begins to sizzle in the skillet, but Pedro keeps moving his mouth against yours, his tongue dipping in for more. You give into him, not wanting to let go. Both of you aren’t giving a care to the world around you until the smoke alarm starts blaring its annoying beeps.

You jump back and face the stove, moving the skillet from the flame. You then walk over to the window and open it widely. Trying to move the smoke out of the apartment with a dishtowel.

After the alarm is off and the smoke nearly cleared, Pedro grins, “I want to set more alarms off with you Y/N.”

You turn and face him; you blush as you smile. 

Pedro walks over to you and pulls you into his strong arms. “I’ve become a greedy man with you. I don’t know if I can wait a couple of days to see you again.”  
“A second date? Tonight?”

Pedro smiles and presses his forehead against yours. He loves the intimate contact between your skin and his, no matter where that contact takes place. “Yes. Tonight,” he pulls away but cups your cheek, his thumb stroking your skin. “Unless you don’t—”

You nod. “I do. I want another date. Tonight. Please.”

Pedro smiles widely. “Good.” He kisses you loudly on the mouth. “How about I pick you up at seven?”

“What about breakfast?” You shrug.

“I’ve had my breakfast,” he says as he places a kiss against your lips. 

You blush again, smiling down at the floor.

Pedro places a finger under your chin, raising your head up. “Never be embarrassed mi querida. You’re beautiful.”

“Pedro,” you sigh.

He glides his thumb over your lips. “Remember if I am moving too fast for you, let me know.”

You didn’t want him to slow down. This was still overwhelming, but you wanted him, you needed him in your life. You nod and smile. “I’ll let you know.”

“Good,” Pedro grabs his shirt, which he had to have placed on the counter when he walked in. 

You watch him put it on, already missing him and his skin against yours. You follow him to the front door, and he turns to look at you while he puts his coat on. 

“Seven?”

“Yes,” you say quietly.

“We’ll go somewhere fun.”

You raise your eyebrows.

Pedro pulls you in for a light kiss. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”

You kiss him back then say, “alright.”

“See you tonight, Y/N.”

You rest yourself against the doorjamb as you watch him walk down the hallway towards the elevator. Once he is out of your sight, you turn back into your apartment and close the door, spending the rest of the day gleefully and patiently waiting for seven o’clock. 

\-------

Pedro walks into his Brooklyn apartment, shrugs off his jacket and hangs it up in the hall closet. You are the only thing running through his mind as he walks towards his bedroom and undresses. He recalls the way you blush at his words, respond to his touches, his kisses. He seared into his memory the way you looked at him with your Y/E/C eyes when he revealed his intentions, revealed he wanted you and only you for the rest of life. No one mattered after he laid his eyes upon you, no one other women could compare to you after he and you shared that passionate kiss under the mistletoe. If he hadn’t restrained himself, he would’ve pulled you away from the party, brought you back to his apartment and had you then. 

Pedro doesn’t want to think about the past, but it creeps into his mind. He had loved deeply once and she turned his back on him by leaving him suddenly, with no explanation, no thought about his feelings. Then he learned she was pregnant with another man’s child. She’d been cheating on him, and Pedro had no clue. He had even been planning on proposing because he wanted to marry her.

After that, he closed his heart off to love. He remained focus on his career, his friendships, his family. He eventually came to terms he was going to be alone for the rest of his life until you walked in with your kind eyes, open heart, and gentle soul. You are the answer to the question which plagued him most of his life – will I ever love again?

Pedro knew he was taking an enormous chance, an even greater risk when he told you he couldn’t wait a couple of days for the next date. He needed to see you again, even if it meant the same night, only hours apart. He wanted you to know he needed you, he wanted you. 

\-------

You are being led into Spin in the Flatiron District at eight by your hand inside of Pedro’s. The ping pong venue is packed with people wanting to get out of their cramped apartments and have a fun night with friends or their significant others. You had visited this place a few times with Kendrick and Will. You push Will from your mind, all you want to think about is the man in front of you and the way he’s beginning to make you feel. 

You’d spent most of the day writing after Pedro left. He had become your muse regarding the main male character in your book. You had poured your feelings onto the page and realized those feelings were for Pedro.

You had felt like a closed book your entire life. Not opening for anyone except those you trusted and loved. You had held yourself back when you were younger because growing up you thought you’d never find someone till Will. You had experience with sex but with love that didn’t happen till Will walked in and showed you what love could be and what could happen when you open yourself to having love and being loved. Then Will threw it all away because of a lie he has told and that hurt you even more. It broke you, it crippled you. It nearly ended you…then Pedro appeared, and all seemed right with the world. One touch of his strong hand grasping yours and you felt calm, peace, at ease. You felt the world was giving you a second chance when you had decided it wasn’t going to give you one and let you live out the rest of your days alone. 

“Played ping pong before?” Pedro’s smooth voice cuts through the quietness between the two of you.

You laugh, “not since I was in middle school.”

Pedro raises an eyebrow, “then prepare to be taken down.”

You tease, “wanna do a bet?”

Pedro gathers you in his arms. “What kind of bet?”

“I don’t know,” you say as you place your hand on his t-shirt. “How dirty are you willing to get?”

“Mi querida, a tease.”

You shrug, “if you don’t wanna bet…”

“Oh, I do.” Pedro growls lightly before kissing you. 

You swallow, “winner gets to pick their choice of room for doing the loser in.” Because this morning, you could’ve taken him in the kitchen, and he probably would have let you.

Pedro runs his hand down your back, “the loser?”

“Loser still gets sex. I mean, technically, it’s a win-win,” you laugh.

“Now I have a serious question.” Pedro states.

Uh, oh. “What?”

“When can the winner claim this prize?”

“Tonight,” you breathlessly say before bringing his mouth down to yours.

Pedro playfully smacks your ass before letting go, “we should get a table before I change my mind and just take you home.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” you say without any warning. Yeah, you wanted him, needed him. He was going to be your demise, and you didn’t mind at all.

“I promised a date Y/N. You are getting one.” Pedro says before pulling you further into Spin. 

Sounds of chatter, music, and ping pong balls fill your ears as you make your way through the club. Pedro eventually finds a table tucked away in the corner. You both sit down, and he wraps an arm around you.

“Just got to wait our turn.” Pedro says as he glances at you.

“Drinks? Food?” A waitress asks as she appears.

“Whiskey neat,” Pedro answers.

“Blue Hawaiian.” You reply. 

After the waitress returns with your drinks, you order food and settle in to watch the crowd of people milling about in the vibrant, art deco space. 

“Tell me more about you.” Pedro whispers against your ear.

“Like what?”

“Your interests, hobbies.”

You take a sip of your mixed drink. It’s your favorite. The alcohol in it seems to give you courage as you say, “big animal lover, love to travel, still take time to read when I can, watch movies and TV shows. Should I say I’ve never seen any of your shows?” You laugh with a tease.

Pedro laughs, “please tell me that isn’t true!?”

You shrug, “I’ve seen Game of Thrones, Narcos, The Mandalorian, If Beale Street Could Talk, Kingsman 2, Equalizer 2, Triple Frontier.”

“You do know Kendrick and I worked on Equalizer 2 together?”

“I do. I would’ve gone to the premiere, but I was stuck down in Australia for a movie I was working on.” You reply. 

“Kendrick talked about you that night. First time I heard your name.”

You inwardly groan. “I hope he didn’t paint me in a bad light.”

Pedro shakes his head, takes a sip of his whiskey. “No. He was saying how much of an ass your boss was. And he knew you wouldn’t retaliate; you’d keep to yourself and not push the boss’ buttons. Didn’t want to cause drama so you stayed and finished working.”

Yeah, Kendrick knew you well. You shrug, “I like to keep to myself and mind my own business.”

“Tell me what the ideal night for you would be.”

“Date wise or just by my lonesome?”

“Both. Start with the date.”

“I don’t know,” you shrug. “Probably dinner at home, a night in. Watching a movie or just being in each other’s presence. Me reading, writing. You reading or,” you pause as you look at him. “or you just looking at me like that.”

Pedro smiles widely, his eye crinkle. His hand reaches out and brushes some of your Y/H/C hair behind your ear. “Nice to know I’m already in your mind for your ideal date.”  
He was?, you think. He is.

Pedro places a soft kiss on your lips and as he begins to pull away, you pull him back in. Tasting him, tasting the whiskey. Your mind wonders off to thinking if you were both not here and back at your apartment, or his, you’d devour him. You wanted him badly, needed him badly. He was beginning to become the air you needed to breathe, to survive. He was becoming your world.

You pull back, a little too quickly. Your heart is racing inside of your chest. You had never felt a wave of emotion hit this quickly with anyone. Not even Will – with him it was gradual but with Pedro it’s a spinning nosedive.

Pedro palms your cheek, concern in his eyes and voice. “Are you okay?”

You swallow, take a drink. “Yes.”

“I told you if this is too fast—”

Was it?, you think. Your heart is twisting inside of your chest. You close your eyes, trying to clear your mind. You and Pedro were on a second date. Second! Yet this felt more like the fifth, or tenth. Like you two had been together for more than just 24 hours.

“Talk to me. Please.” Pedro whispers against your ear.

You open your eyes and sigh, “I’ve never felt…,” you hesitate, “you’re doing something to me Pedro. I can’t explain it. Yet. But I want to feel it more than anything else. I want you, need you. Yes, this has been overwhelming but with you it’s something I want to experience. Something I want to last.”

Pedro palms both of your cheeks, lifting your face up to his. “You are my answer Y/N,” Pedro grins as you raise your eyebrows, “I’ll explain it one day. I have no intention of letting you go, of letting anyone else have you. I want to be yours and yours alone. I want you to be mine and mine alone. We’ve been given a chance to find someone again and I know my someone is you.”

Here Pedro is bearing his heart, his intentions to you again. You had done the same you realize. You told him you wanted to feel what was happening between you and him. You told him it was something you wanted to experience; you told him you wanted it to last. You look into his coffee colored eyes, notice the crinkles around them. You see the kindness and sincerity in them again, you also see a flicker of love in them. This man is falling for you. Were you falling for him too?

You are once again rendered speechless. Oh, boy. What this man has done to you, is doing to you. He is yours, your heart pumps inside your chest. He. Is. Yours. Now if only you two were in a more private location because you want nothing more than be with him, whether having sex or just holding onto one another. You just want, need to be in his presence. It soothes you; it calms you. Nothing else matters, no one else matters but him.

“Pascal?” A voice cuts through the club and through the intimate moment you two are having.

Pedro brushes your lips with his thumb, “come on mi querida. I want to take you down and have you where I desire tonight.”

You blush and grab his hand, heading towards the section of ping pong tables.

\-------

A couple of more hours and drinks later, a giggling you and Pedro are walking out of Spin, not giving a care to other people walking on the sidewalk. Pedro pulls you towards the curb and into his arms. 

He hails a cab and gets you in the backseat. He climbs in and gives the driver his address then pulls you into his arms again. He rests his head atop yours. “Where shall I have you tonight?”

“You’re just lucky! I would’ve won if it wasn’t for those damn frat boys.” You giggle.

Pedro laughs as he snakes a hand under your coat, then under your shirt.

“Pedro,” you ground out at his touch. He drums his fingers lightly against your skin, causing goosebumps. You close your eyes and hum, then say, “don’t stop.”

He tips your chin up with a finger then glides his mouth over yours. “Never.”

You loop an arm around his neck, your fingers thread themselves through his hair. Keeping his mouth on yours for the duration of the cab ride back to his place.

Once Pedro has you inside his apartment, he pulls you to him, shrugging you out of your jacket quickly. He pulls you up against as his mouth kisses you soundly then his mouth moves down over your jawline to your neck. He finds your sweet spot and suckles at it.

“Pedro,” you say as you make the soft, gasping moan sound Pedro can’t get enough, will never get enough of.

He growls at the sound. “Eres mio.”

Your hands are fumbling at his jacket and pushing it off him. You aren’t sure exactly what he said but you do know mio is mine. “Only yours.”

Pedro removes his mouth from your neck, strokes your cheek. “You are mine Y/N. Eres mio.”

“Yours Pedro. All yours.” You kiss his mouth. “Eres mio Pedro.”

“The only room, only place I want you tonight is in my bedroom, in my bed.” Pedro breathlessly says as he grabs your hand and walks you through his apartment towards his bedroom. 

When inside his bedroom you capture Pedro’s mouth with yours, kissing him deeply. Your tongue presses against his mouth and he lets you in. Your tongues dance together as you reach down and lift his shirt up. You part for a brief second as he finishes taking it off. He pulls you close as his lips finds yours again. His hand cups your cheek before he weaves his fingers into your Y/H/C hair. 

You hook your arms around his back, your hands landing on his shoulder blades. You move your hands down slowly against his back. Feeling his soft, warm skin against your fingers. 

You had wanted to get lost back in kiss since the Christmas party, and now you get lost in it every time he presses his mouth against yours. His mouth fused to yours is a feeling you never want to lose, a feeling you want to experience day after day.

Pedro reaches under your shirt and touches your skin. He wants to give you the same sensations you are giving him with your touch – featherlight which causes shivers to roll across the flesh as the touch sets the body on fire. 

He lifts your shirt up; you pull faintly away and help him remove it. He dips his head as he kisses you along your neck. His fingers dance lightly across the edges of your beige bra, his fingers graze your nipples through the material causing you to let out a soft, gasping moan as well as arching your back, pushing yourself up against him.

“Pedro,” you whisper.

He lifts his head and smiles as he glides his thumb over your lips. “Y/N.”

Your hands travel down his chest and stomach as you keep your gaze on his coffee colored eyes. Your hands unbutton and unzip his jeans. You push them down over his ass, revealing his hard cock. You stroke his cock once, your thumb swirling over the tip. You lick your lips as you lean forward and whisper, “I want to taste you Pedro.”

Pedro half hisses, half growls before crushing his mouth to yours.

You pull away slightly and lick his lips before you kiss down his neck. You slowly move your mouth against and down his chest and stomach. You finally kneel in front of him. Your eyes on his hard, thick cock. You inwardly moan as you wrap both of your hands around him comfortably before leaning down and swirling your tongue around the tip.

“Fu—fuck,” Pedro hisses at the touch of your tongue on his cock. He rocks back on his heels as he feels your mouth engulf his entire length slowly. He looks down at you and brushes your hair away from your face as his entire length is inside of your mouth and the tip hitting the back of your throat.

You begin moving up and down his cock slowly. Your tongue swirling around his cock, from the bottom over the top back to bottom. You repeat this motion over and over until you reach the tip, when you do you swirl your tongue around the tip. 

“Y/N,” Pedro grounds out as his hands tighten in your hair.

You keep moving your head up and down, your tongue back and forth. Swirling the tip with your tongue.

“Y/N!” Pedro hisses.

You smile as you release his cock from your mouth. As you stand Pedro pulls you against him and reaches behind you, unhooking your bra. 

“On the bed,” Pedro moans as he backs you up against it.

You fall back, throwing your bra aside, and Pedro scrambles to undo your pants. He pulls them off, along with your panties, in a hurry. He pushes down his own pants and briefs, kicking them off before kneeling on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight.

Pedro kisses you down your neck and across your collarbone. He leans up and looks down at you. “I want to taste you too mi querida.”

You moan at the mere thought of his tongue on your clit. Fuck! “Yes.”

Pedro kisses his way down your chest, he pauses to flick each of your nipples with his tongue, causing you to arch your back and your fingers to run through his hair. He palms your core. You’re hot, wet, ready. Pedro moans as he continues moving down across your stomach. He settles himself between your legs as his fingers open your folds, exposing your pink pussy to his eyes. He runs one finger along the folds before dipping his head. 

He runs his tongue up and finds your clit. Nothing tastes like you, he thinks. You’re sweet like honey and sugar, nothing else tastes better than you. 

“Pedro,” you moan as you finally feel his tongue against your clit. You suck in a breath as his tongue begins swirling around your clit. The orgasm inside of you climbing higher and higher as seconds tick by. “Oh—mmm,” you lustfully moan out. Pedro’s tongue works overtime as he brings you to the peak of pure ecstasy. “Fuck…,” you ground out as your toes curl and you arch your back as your orgasm seeps through you.

You run your fingers through Pedro’s hair as he travels back up your body, kissing your stomach, chest, flicking your nipples. Pedro nuzzles and nips at your neck as he positions his cock against your pussy.

You moan, “yes,” as you feel him enter, then protection for him crosses your mind, “Pedro…”

“I want to feel you around me. Please tell me you are…”

You nod, you are on the pill. “Yes.”

Pedro enters his cock slowly into your soaked pussy. He growls lustfully at feeling your slick walls around his cock instead of the latex of a condom being a barrier between him feeling you around him.

“Eres mio, Y/N,” Pedro whispers as he begins slowly thrusting in and out of you.

Your hands travel up his chest and then to his back where your fingers press into his skin as he begins thrusting faster and harder into you. You’re rolling your hips up, meeting his thrusts, trying to figure out his movements and when you finally do, when you finally become one, you’re on the brink of another orgasm.

“Pedro,” you pant as your fingers keeping applying pressure on his back. You look up and into his coffee colored eyes.

Pedro has kept his eyes looking down at you. Taking in the way you strain your neck and moan lowly at him inside of you. He takes pleasure in knowing he is the one making you cum, giving you endless amounts of pleasure with his cock, his mouth, his hands. 

You reach up and touch his cheek, you stroke it lightly with your thumb. Looking at him with lust, looking at him with love. Looking at him and seeing only him, thinking of only him. Thinking he is the one for you. You swallow as you travel your thumb over his lips. He is becoming your world, the air you need to survive. 

Pedro slows his thrusts to take in the look you are giving him. That look is for him and him alone. He captures your hand in his and strokes the back of your hand with his thumb. He then kisses your inner wrist, he feels you shiver at the intimate gesture, at feeling his fuzz against the delicate skin along your inner wrist. 

“Y/N,” Pedro breathlessly whispers.

“Pedro,” you whisper back before pulling him down for a light kiss.

Pedro smiles as he pulls back and thrusts into you and explodes inside of your pussy. He feels you orgasm as well, feels your pussy milking him as your orgasm around his cock.  
Pedro wraps his arms around you as he moves to his side. He pulls you up against him as he nuzzles your neck and inhales your scent. He can smell a hint of coconut and vanilla along with his sandalwood cologne. Pedro’s possessive as he captures your mouth with his. 

You kiss him in return, one hand running through his hair while the other is pressed against his chest. You’re able to feel his heart under your palm. His heart is steady whereas yours is still coming down from the pleasures you and Pedro had shared. 

Pedro pulls faintly away, runs a finger over your soft and swollen lips. “Y/N.”

You hum and raise your eyebrows as you look at him.

“If someone told me to choose what’s the most beautiful being in the universe it would be you. The sun, our planet, the billions of dazzling stars could never compare to you.”

You heart swells at his words. You’ve fallen headfirst into the deepest ravine, and there’s no chance of you ever wanting to climb out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Pedro and reader dance to towards the end is "Can't Help Falling in Love" by the Brooklyn Duo.

Over the following weeks the days go by quickly like a runaway freight train. Pedro and you are full steam ahead as you spend the days getting to know each other mentally and emotionally, he and you then spend the nights getting to know each other intimately.

He doesn’t want this feeling to end, he doesn’t want to leave for Brazil – he was to begin shooting a movie. Pedro wants to convince you, needs to convince you to join him in Brazil. Maybe even take a short trip down to Chile and visit his father and younger brothers. He wants them to meet the woman who has become, and is, his forever.

José Pedro Balmaceda Pascal is in love. He is headfirst, head over heels in love with you. 

From the moment your hand was inside of his at Kendrick’s birthday he had an inkling of emotions towards you. He wasn’t sure what they were but when you two shared the passionate kiss under the mistletoe six months later he knew, without question, he was in love with you. And he barely even knew you.

Walking along the sidewalk, Pedro glances into a store front. Bouquets of roses and red heart balloons fill the window. It then clicks in his mind; Valentine’s Day is around the corner. His mind begins formulating a plan then he pulls out his cell phone.

He waits till his best friend answers with a rough good morning before saying with excitement, “Oscar!”

“Pedro.”

“I need help!”

“With what?”

“A surprise for Y/N!”

“What kind of surprise?”

“I’d rather explain it in person.”

“Come on over. I’ve got the kids though.”

Pedro shrugs and laughs. “Hey! I’m cool uncle Pepe!”

Oscar laughs, “I’ll get the coffee brewing. See you soon.”

Pedro hangs up his phone and begins walking again. He couldn’t contain the excitement inside of himself with the plan he had come up with. 

\-------

You sit in your usual spot at the café a couple of blocks from the apartment you share with your old college friend. You were staring at a blank document, trying to find the words for the scene you were working on. You kept hovering your fingers over the keyboard, hoping the words would come but they didn’t. 

The scene involved a character from Kendrick’s show. She’s based off you, and then there’s her ex, who is based off Will. You had to write a good, no, a great sending off scene for them both because the final episode was going to introduce a new love interest for the character, who would be based off Pedro.

You take a sip of your lukewarm tea and then hover your fingers over the keyboard again. You had no clue where to start but something came forth and your fingers started moving across the keyboard in a flourish.

You are in your zone when your phone vibrates on the table. You sigh and stop typing. You turn the phone over and recognize the number.

Why the fuck would Evans be calling you?

You swallow and hit accept. “Hello?”

“Y/N!” Evans’ loud voice exclaims on the other end. “How are you?”

Dandy. “Good. What do you want?”

Chris laughs, “straight to the point, eh?”

“Move it along Evans. I don’t have all day.” You sigh as you begin bouncing your left leg under the table. Anxiety’s crawling through your body.

You hear the smile in his voice when he says, “I want to direct all six episodes of The House that Built Us.”

What. The. Fuck., you think as your heart races.

“Oh really?” Your voice squeaks out.

“Yes. I do.” Chris pauses. “I want us to get together for dinner. I want to discuss some stuff with you.”

You know he means more than just the show. “Just follow the script Evans. It’s what a director is to do.”

“Come on Y/N. Please. If we are to work on this together, I need to know we are good.”

We’ll never be good, you think. 

“Kendrick know you want to direct?” You ask.

“Yes. He said he would call you, but I told him it might be best to hear it from me personally. If you don’t want me to direct, I understand but you do know I’ve wanted to get back into directing,” Chris pauses, his voice is light as he says, “you know this. We were working on a script together. A fantastic script! I know you are still working on the last two episodes, but I want this, I need this!” Chris pauses again. “Please.”

You’re quiet as your eyes dart around the café, then down at your laptop. Your leg’s still bouncing under the table, your heart is racing. If Evans wants this badly then maybe all he wants is to be director of the show. He knows you hate him. He ruined everything, yet he had also freed you from the man, you had slowly begun to realize, you weren’t in love with anymore.

“Dinner?” You ground out. “When?”

Chris smiles, “how about this weekend?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day weekend Chris. I’m busy.”

“Oh, are you with someone?” Disappointment laces Chris’ voice.

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Doesn’t matter.” You don’t want to tell him who it is because you don’t want Chris to ruin what you and Pedro have. “What about the following weekend?”

“Hold on.” Chris comes back on, “next weekend is fine. I’ll text you a place and time.”

“Good.” Your eyes land on Pedro walking in. Your anxiety is gone instantly. “I have to go Chris. Bye.”

You stand and wrap your arms around Pedro once he approaches the table. You squeeze him tightly and inhale his sandalwood cologne. You’re calm, at ease.

Pedro hugs you tightly back. He then cups your cheek and brushes his soft mouth across yours. “Everything okay?”

You smile, “now that you’re here. Yes.”

\-------

“How Pedro handle your history with Evans?” Kendrick asks you the following day at lunch. You two are at your usual spot for your weekly lunch. It’s been a ritual for years, at least when you two are in town at the same time.

You had also told Pedro about Chris calling you. You weren’t going to leave him in the dark about the call or your history with Evans.

“Fine.” You answer. 

Kendrick raises his eyebrows. “Spill it Y/N.”

You sip at some water, then sigh. “He thinks Evans wants another shot and I told Pedro that wasn’t going to happen, will never happen because I am with him.”

“Yet you didn’t tell Evans it’s Pedro you’re seeing?”

You glare at Kendrick. “I don’t need the motherfucking asshole to get any ideas Kendrick. Chris doesn’t need to know. All he needs to know is I’m in a relationship. I am off limits!”

“Didn’t stop him last time,” Kendrick whispers.

“Yeah well that fucking kiss between us did happen and I should’ve let it happen.” You hold the tears in. “I almost slept with him Kendrick!”

“Yet you told me you were beginning to fall out of love with Will. You felt horrible because part of you was glad it was over because you couldn’t muster the courage, or strength, to tell Will yourself. As I recall, you told me Chris did you a favor, but you would never admit it to anyone else. Not even to Evans himself.”

Your heart cracks inside your chest. Kendrick’s correct. 

Kendrick reaches out and grabs your hand. “You are not a horrible person Y/N. Eventually I would’ve kicked your ass and told you to tell Will.” Kendrick grins. “Just do the dinner with Chris, then go and be in Pedro’s arms. You’ll only have a week with him until he leaves for Brazil.”

“I think he wants me to go with him.”

Kendrick raises his eyebrows. “What makes you say that?”

“He’s been leaving subtle hints in conversations or little things around my apartment, his apartment.” You smile, “the other day he left an interesting drawing of the Brazilian flag on my fridge. This morning there was a small Christ the Redeemer statue on the table in his kitchen.”

“Has he, like, officially asked you if you’d go?”

You shake your head. “No. He’s asked about my passport. What countries I’m missing, which are a lot. Wants to know if I like ocean views, or city views.”

“Maybe he’s mustering the courage to ask, or maybe he wants you to ask him,” Kendrick shrugs as he finishes his sandwich. “What are you two doing for Valentine’s Day?”

“He won’t tell me. All he said was to keep my afternoon and evening open. And to make sure I am at my apartment all day.” You glance over Kendrick. “You know anything?”

“I do not!” Kendrick laughs and smiles. “For once I have no clue what the man has planned. Though I’m sure the evening will end with you both in bed.”

“Oh, god. Please stop!” You smile and laugh. Your mind running rapid with thoughts as to what Pedro could possibly have planned.

\-------

On Valentine’s Day at three o’clock in the afternoon, your doorbell chimes. You walk to the door in your favorite hoodie and pair of sweatpants. You open the door to Kendrick, his boyfriend Jonathan, and a woman you have no idea who is.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” You ask with curiosity.

Jonathan steps forward, “we’re here to get you ready.”

You eye Kendrick. “So, you did know?”

Kendrick shrugs. “It was to be a surprise. I couldn’t say anything!”

Jonathan grabs your hand, dragging you towards your bedroom. “Bring in the racks!”

Minutes later you are sitting in your desk chair looking at dresses. “I can’t make up my mind!”

“Hun,” Jonathan begins, “what do you like?”

“Yes, you.” Kendrick states.

“Don’t think of what Pedro wants, or likes. He already has you. He’ll love whatever you wear because it’s on you,” Jonathan states.

You stand and walk down both racks slowly. The colors of dresses range from sunshine yellow to cherry red, then from sky blue to midnight black. You stop once you see an ombre color dress. It weaves black and what appears magenta together perfectly. You pull it out.

“This one.”

Jonathan takes it from you, “let’s try it on!”

A couple of hours later you are standing in front of mirror, looking at your reflection. Your Y/H/C hair is parted on the left side, light waves roll down the soft locks. Your face is painted with makeup, but not too much. Your Y/E/C eyes pop because of the eyeliner and eyeshadow Jonathan used. The dress you picked fits you perfectly, hugging every curve of your body, it sweeps the floor as you walk. You lift up the material to look at the one-inch heels. Nothing too fancy there either, you didn’t want to fall or trip walking in stilettos. 

You smooth out the material as Kendrick walks up behind you.

“Lovely as ever Y/N.” Kendrick notes.

You turn and smile. “Thank you. Now don’t you and Jonathan have a date?”

“We do.” Kendrick hands you a jacket. “Stay warm, be safe both out there and in the bedroom!”

“Kendrick.” You ground out as you take the jacket.

Kendrick kisses your cheek. “Have fun love. Talk tomorrow?”

You nod. “Talk tomorrow.”

Kendrick leaves as you put on your jacket. Minutes later your doorbell chimes for the second time of the day.

You let out a breath and walk towards the front door.

\-------

Pedro exits the elevator on your floor. He walks down the hallway and rings the doorbell. Seconds later you open the door, standing there looking beautiful and radiant. He knows you are beautiful without the makeup, without the fancy dress.

He steps forward and captures your mouth with his. Drinking you in, becoming intoxicated with you, only you. He pulls you up against him and never wants to let go.

Pedro pulls faintly away from your lips. “Hermosa, mi querida.” His voice is light and enriched with desire, and love.

You smile at his words. You had seen what he was wearing before he pulled you into his arms. “You should wear a tux more often. It suits you.” You add with a laugh.

Pedro grins as he palms your cheek. He loves you. He is in love with you. “Ready?”

“As ever.”

Pedro grabs your hand as you close your apartment door. He pulls you onto the elevator then you exit into the lobby once the elevator opens to the main floor of your apartment building. He pulls you out into a N.Y.C. winter evening, towards the curb where a black town car is waiting for you. 

The driver nods his head and opens the back-passenger door for you. Pedro lets you get in first then he settles in beside you before pulling you into his arms once again.  
The driver gets in the car and pulls away from the curb.

“Where are we going Pedro?” You whisper resting your head on his chest above his heart.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Not even a hint? Or clue?”

Pedro kisses your temple. “No clues Y/N.”

You sigh and rest against Pedro. You close your eyes and take in his warmth, take in the smell of his sandalwood cologne. You’d recognize the scent anywhere and you know you’d think of Pedro. You listen to his steady heartbeat. 

Pedro keeps his eyes on the buildings and once the car approaches the destination, he pulls out a blindfold from his tux.

“Don’t open your eyes mi querida.”

You swallow. “Okay.”

Pedro places the blindfold over your head, making sure it covers your eyes.

Your heart faintly quickens as you hear the car door open. You feel cold as Pedro removes himself from the car.

“Grab my hand,” Pedro whispers as he runs his hand down your arm.

You find and grasp it tightly as you scoot out of the car and into the cold air.

Pedro pulls you up against him as he begins walking.

“Where are we?” You whisper.

“You’ll see.”

You hear the jingling of keys and you’re inside the warmth of a building within seconds. All you can hear is a fire crackling close by. Your nose is tickled with the smells of roses and lavender, and a hint of vanilla. He pulls you further inside the warmth and the wonderful smells.

Pedro stops, so do you. He takes off your jacket. “Stay here.”

Like you could go anywhere. “Um, okay.”

Soft instrumental music begins softly playing and you hear Pedro walk up to you and grab your face in his hands. He brushes his mouth lightly against yours as his thumbs rub your cheeks. 

You place your hands on his hands and brush your thumbs over them. 

Pedro pulls back and looks at you. He traces a thumb over your soft lips then he walks around you and pulls you back up against him. His fingers roam over the open back of your dress. Your skin is delicate and warm under his touch.

“Pedro,” you whisper as you feel his front against your back.

“Yes, mi querida?”

You laugh lightly, “you do know I still can’t see?”

Pedro smiles, “yes. I want to take you in before I do the reveal.”

Your mind begins to race, and your heart slightly quickens.

“It’s just us. No one else is here,” Pedro whispers against your ear.

You breathe in and out. “I would hope so Pedro, otherwise I think if I was to move out of your grasp, they’d noticed what you have.”

Pedro laughs. Standing behind you and having his arms wrapped around you has given him a hard on. He’s ready to devour you again and again before the sun comes up in the morning.

“Keep your eyes closed Y/N,” Pedro reaches in front of your face and lifts the blindfold up and over your head.

Your eyes are still closed as Pedro wraps his arms around you.

Pedro places his head next to yours, “open them mi querida.”

You open your eyes. You gasp as you take in the view of the East River and the Manhattan skyline through the floor to ceiling windows. The city looks peaceful and spectacular from where you are standing. 

You then sweep your eyes around the room you are standing in.

Several blankets make one large rug on the hardwood floor you are standing on. You notice a basket in the middle of the floor. Two champagne flutes accent the basket along with an ice bucket and a bottle of champagne. 

You smile as you take in rose pedals strewn around on the floor and the candles creating a path towards the picnic basket.

“This is lovely Pedro,” you whisper.

“You deserve this mi querida,” Pedro whispers back.

You wonder who’s place this is. “Don’t tell me you’ve kicked someone out for the night.”

Pedro laughs as he holds you close. “No. They are elsewhere in the world tonight. Oscar knew of this place, knows the owners.”

You wonder who would want to miss out on this view every night. The Manhattan skyline, the East River, the Brooklyn Bridge. Then with the added effort Pedro put into this place – the romanticism, the candlelight, the music, the picnic, the love.

Every aspect of this evening is perfection, and you know there’s more to come. 

You sigh happily as you rest your head back against Pedro, searing this view into memory and all the intricate details as well. In all your years alive this is the first Valentine’s Day you want to remember for eternity.

\-------

After eating the picnic dinner and toasting to one another with the champagne, you sit in between Pedro’s legs on the blankets. Pedro’s arms are wrapped around you and as you rest against him.

“This is wonderful,” you sigh contently. “Thank you for this. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Pedro tilts your head and brushes his mouth against yours. He presses his forehead against yours as he cups your cheek.

“I love you Y/N.”

Your heart quickens.

Pedro continues, “all I want is you, all I need is you. Mi amor.”

You watch him lift a blanket and pull out a Tiffany Blue box.

This better not be, you think as your mind flashes with pictures of engagement rings.

You weren’t ready for this again. You and Pedro weren’t ready to take this gigantic leap. You look at him. Could he though?

Pedro holds the box in his hands. “Open it.”

“Pedro,” your voice squeaks, “if this is a ring—”

Pedro presses his lips against your temple. “It’s not but now…”

“Pedro please don’t joke.”

He smiles, “open it.”

You take the box from his hands and place it in your lap. You untie the silk white bow and take off the lid. You turn the box over and out slides a black velvet box.

“Pedro,” you whisper as you open the black velvet box. 

Inside is a heart shaped pendant with an olive branch design in sterling silver on a same color chain. 

“It’s beautiful,” you whisper as you touch the necklace.

Pedro grabs the piece of jewelry gently, taking it out of its home and unhooks it. He brings it around your neck – its new and forever home. 

“I saw this and knew I had to give it to you,” Pedro whispers as he clasps the chain together and kisses the side of your neck. “Olive branch signifies peace and abundance. You’ve told me I am your calm, your peace. My love for you will always be bountiful.”

Your fingers reach for the necklace. You touch it lightly as Pedro stands up.

He holds his hand out for you and wiggles his fingers.

You look up at him and smile. 

Once on your feet, Pedro pulls you into his arms and the tune over the speakers becomes familiar to your ears. 

The piano and cello complimenting one another as they make a lovely sound. 

Pedro begins singing along with the music, “wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Your heart melts instantaneously. You know in this precise moment you are in love with this man.

“Would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you,” Pedro continues to sing.

This is the song Pedro asked you to dance to at Kendrick’s Christmas party. It was the same one he had the pianist play on your first date.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be,” Pedro grabs your hand and places it over his heart, “so take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Tears spring to your eyes. Yes, you are in love. Your heart is calm, you are at peace. You reach up and touch his cheek.

“Some things are meant to be,” you sing in a weak voice.

Pedro smiles at you.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you,” you sing to him.

“For I can’t help falling in love with you,” Pedro and you sing in unison.

When the music ends, you look at Pedro and touch his cheek, “I love you Pedro.”

“I love you Y/N,” Pedro whispers before crushing his mouth against yours, kissing you feverishly.

Pedro’s heart soars inside of his chest. He has found the one. You.

He knew you were the answer when he first laid his coffee colored eyes on your all those months ago.

Pedro runs his hands down the open back of your dress. His fingers find the zipper and they begin to move it slowly down. Pedro moves his fingers up and pulls down the straps of your dress, which fall freely down your arms.

Pedro faintly pulls away as his fingers run along the collar of your dress. He pulls down the material, pushes it slowly down your chest, revealing you have no bra on.  
Pedro moans as he leans down and nuzzles your neck.

You suck in a breath as your fingers reach up and move through his soft hair. His feather light touches are driving you insane. You’re already on fire and he’s adding to the flame.  
“Pedro,” you moan.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as his fingers reach up and touch the necklace he placed around your neck minutes before, “this is the only thing I want you to wear tonight when I claim you.”

You nod as your hands move up his chest, your fingers touch his bowtie. You reach under the collar of his shirt and unhook it, tossing it to the floor. You begin to slowly unbutton the white button-top he’s wearing.

Pedro keeps you pulled close to him. His fingers running up and down your back as your fingers finally unbutton the last button. Pedro sucks in a breath as your hands travel up his soft stomach and over his chest.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as he kisses your temple.

Your hands reach his shoulders. You push the jacket and top off Pedro’s body together. Your hands return to his shoulders and you let your fingers drum against his skin lightly down to the base of his neck. You move your fingers up his long neck and along his jawline.

Pedro pushes your dress further down your body. The dress falls slowly to the floor, pooling around your feet.

His fingers run down your chest, through the valley between your breasts and down your stomach. They trace the waistband of your panties. Pedro palms your core.

“Pedro,” you let out in a soft gasping moan.

Pedro pulls you up against him and runs a hand down your back and over your ass. You are his now and forever.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers against your ear. “Eres mia, mi amor.”

You smile as you rest your head against his chest. “Eres mio Pedro.”

You and Pedro stand wrapped in one another for a few minutes before you move your hands down his back. Your own fingers trace the waistband of his pants. They unbutton and unzip the material with ease.

Pedro hisses as your hand reaches in and begins stroking his cock.

You moan as you feel his cock harden at your touch.

You use your free hand to push down his clothing. Once his pants are around his hips, you kiss Pedro at the base of his neck then move your mouth down his chest and stomach.  
You settle comfortably on your knees as you use your tongue to lick up and down his length then swirl your tongue around the tip.

“Yes,” Pedro grounds out as he runs his fingers through your hair. 

You engulf his cock slowly into your mouth, inch by inch. You use your tongue to swirl around the girth of his cock. You moan as it hits the back of your throat.

“Oh—mmm,” Pedro moans as he feels your hand reach up and cup his balls.

His hands try to hold your head steady as you begin moving up and down his cock. Pedro’s orgasm is rising inside of him as he tilts his head back, savoring the way your mouth feels on him.

“Fu—Y/N—mmm—oh—yes,” Pedro pants out as you continue lathering his cock with your saliva.

You move your head up his length and your tongue swirls around the tip fast then slowly. 

“I—mmm—let me—mmm—return the favor,” Pedro moans as he places a hand under your chin, making you look up at him.

You release his cock from your mouth, staying on your knees. You move back on the blankets, lying down on them. You kick off your shoes as you watch Pedro push his pants and underwear down. 

Pedro kicks his shoes off as he takes in your naked body on the floor. 

Mine, is all he thinks as he takes in your glowing skin, your steady pulse at the base of your neck. The necklace laying on your upper chest.

Pedro moves your dress out of the way as he kneels between your open legs. He kisses his way up your stomach, moving his mouth between the valley of your breasts. He flicks one nipple with his tongue, then the other. 

He moves up your chest and kisses you along the base of your neck. He reaches up and cups your cheek as he brushes his mouth against yours.

You smile as you pull faintly away. You reach up and trace his mouth with your fingers.

Mine, is all you think as you look deeply into his coffee colored eyes.

You two stare into each other’s eyes. The moment is intimate. Both of you smile as you both know you love one another. All there is in this moment, and for the rest of your days, is each other and the love you have for one another.

You move your fingers along his cheeks and jawline. You reach up and weave them through his hair. You will never tire of him. Never.

Pedro captures your mouth as he smiles. He sees the love in your eyes. He sees the woman he fell in love, the woman he loves.

He roams a hand down your body and palms your core. He moans as he finds you hot and wet. Pedro slips in a finger, glides a finger over your clit.

“Pedro,” you moan as his finger touches your sensitive nub.

Pedro kisses his way back down your body. He moves his mouth over your skin, making sure he glides his cheeks over your skin as well so you can feel more pleasure from the light fuzz on them.

You suck in a breath as your fingers remain threaded in his hair as he moves his mouth further down your body.

Pedro slides his fingers over your folds as he places his head against one of your inner thighs. He looks up at you and you already have your eyes on him.

Pedro grazes his cheek against your inner thigh before he dips his head and begins circling your clit with his tongue.

Your toes instantly curl at the contact and you moan out, “Pedro.”

Your body’s been in overdrive since Pedro told you he loved you. His kisses, his touches along with him gliding his fuzzy hair jawline and cheeks across your flesh has set your pleasure sensors off. They were craving more; you were craving more. You craved him above everything, and everyone else. 

Your orgasm crests inside of you as Pedro’s tongue moves against your clit. The pleasure inside of you is at maximum speed and you know it’s only a matter of minutes.  
“Ped—Pedro,” you moan as you release one hand from the blankets and weave them through his hair.

You moan loudly as your orgasm crashes throughout you. Your toes curl again, and your hands clasp the blanket as Pedro lightly flicks your clit as the aftershocks of your orgasm make your body tremble.

“Pedro,” you pant as you feel him kiss both of your inner thighs before moving back up your body.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as mouth moves across your skin slowly. He wants to savor the aftershocks of the orgasm he gave you rolling through your body.

You reach up and run your fingers through his chestnut brown hair as you catch your breath. Your eyes locked onto his as he moves his mouth up your chest through the valley between your breasts.

Pedro grabs one of your hands and brings your wrist to his lips.

You moan at feeling his mustache tickle your skin.

“Mi amor,” Pedro whispers as he looks into your Y/E/C eyes.

“My love,” you smile at him.

You and Pedro drink in one another.

Your hands travel up his stomach and chest then around to his back. Your fingers moving lightly across his warm flesh.

Pedro sucks in a breath as he leans down and nuzzles your neck.

You pull him close to your body then bring his mouth to yours, not caring about tasting yourself on his lips. You take the advantage to push him onto his back.

Pedro moans as you pull away and straddled him. 

He reaches up with a hand. Strokes your cheek, moves his fingers down your neck. He touches the necklace then moves his hand down your chest and over your stomach.

“Hermosa Y/N,” Pedro whispers.

You blush as you lean down and nip at his neck, “and I’m all yours Pedro.”

Pedro places his hands on your hips and squeezes gently, “yes you are.”

You smile as you reach back and find his hard cock. You keep your hand at the base as you rise your hips then slowly sink your pussy onto his length.

“Y/N,” Pedro hisses at finally being inside of your slick canal.

You moan loudly as you begin rolling your hips once you feel Pedro’s cock entirely inside of you. You close your eyes as you move your hands up and down his chest and stomach.  
Pedro begins thrusting up into you, meeting the rolling of your hips, matching your rhythm as his orgasm rises inside of him. His hands remain on your hips as he takes you in with his eyes.

He burns this moment to his mind. Your beautifully naked body riding him as the necklace he gave you glimmers in the candlelight. Your Y/H/C hair falling around your face as you tilt your head back and bite your lip as his cock inside of your depths gives you pleasure. 

He has burned the whole night into his mind. He doesn’t ever want to forget this night, doesn’t ever want to forget the moment when you uttered ‘I love you’ to him. He doesn’t want to forget how much he loves you, doesn’t want you to forget he loves you as much as you love him – possibly more.

Pedro knows if things were to fizzle out, or if hell decided to come for you in any form, he’d battle whoever and whatever to get you back, to get you to stay. He had dived deep, like you had, into the deepest ravine and knew there was no chance of ever escaping.

“Pedro,” you moan as your fingers tighten against Pedro’s chest because another orgasm is cresting inside of you rapidly.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans as his fingers tighten on your hips.

You open your eyes and look down at him. You roll your hips and moan loudly as your second orgasm jumps off the cliff it had approached.

“Fu—,” you can’t complete the word as your orgasm makes your body tremble.

Pedro sits up and gathers you in his arms as he thrusts up into you and explodes, emptying himself inside of you.

You’re breathless as you loop your arms around Pedro’s neck and lean down to nuzzle his neck. You feel your pussy clench around his cock as he cums inside of you.  
“Y/N,” Pedro pants as he brushes some of your hair aside and nips at your neck.

Your emotions are high. Your pleasure is high. 

Pedro Pascal is your drug. You never want to come down from the highs he’s given, will continue to give.

Pedro wraps his arms around you and pulls you against him. He lies back against the blankets and holds you in his arms. His fingers travel down your back then up into your hair.  
“There’s nobody like you Pedro. Will never be nobody but you,” you whisper against his neck.

“You are my one Y/N. My one and only. There is nobody but you.” Pedro whispers. 

You move to your side, keeping your head in the crook of his neck. Your hand travels down his chest as Pedro grabs a free blanket and covers you both.

Pedro turns his head and looks at you. “Will you come to Brazil with me?”

You smile, knowing this was the one true question he wanted to ask you tonight. You know you can go; you want to go.

You brush your lips against his, whispering, “yes.”


End file.
